User talk:Solar Dragon
Please Leave a Message Below If I left you a message on your talk page, please reply there as I like to keep a conversation in one place unless otherwise requested. Hi, welcome to The Cirque Du Freak Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dervish page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 15:40, 28 April 2009 Pokemon WTF! U use pokemon wiki with all its 1,447 articles compared to Bulbapedia's 14,817? Your weird. [[User:Aggregation|''Aggregation]] '''Sysop, Bureaucrat' Talk to me! :Maybe I do. It doesn't matter to you though. I use Wiki only, not outside Wikipedia-like websites. Oh, and don't talk to me like that. I can have you blocked. Remember that. Solar Dragon (Talk) 17:06, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Hiya Solar, great work on the wiki! We have another Cirque du Freak wiki the content team has been working on...but there is no need to copy what you guys have worked on already :) So, we'll be stopping by and helping you out in preparation of the upcoming movie. We've got a great skin you can use, and we'll help with your Google rank and all sorts of community stuff. Let me know if you have any questions. -- Doug (talk) 20:12, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :Wow. You guys did a great job on the wiki. To be honest, I had sort of given up with the wiki but may carry on again, especially with the new movie out. I may try to get the wiki spotlighted as well then. The Solar Dragon (talk) 07:22, October 8, 2009 (UTC) ::Hi Solar, I'm glad you like what we've done with the place! Is there anything from the old version of the main page you think we should incorporate into the new layout? With the movie coming out, we'll most certainly be spotlighting the wiki. I hope you can find some time to hang out here! —Scott (talk) 16:45, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :::Well, it may be hard as I am an active member of three other wikia wikis and one non-wikia wiki as well as a contributor on wikipedia but I will try to find time. Hopefully with the spotlight, I will be able to find a backup admin but I will try to expand. The Solar Dragon (talk) 16:49, October 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::Hey, it's been my pleasure! I'm glad there's been some renewed interest in the wiki now that the movie's come out. Once the hype has come and gone, I'm sure there will be plenty of room for changes again. I'll be keeping an eye out :) —Scott (talk) 17:14, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Hi there! I've just been snooping around in the uncategorized pages section and you have a few duplicates (technically variant spellings for the same thing, with slightly different information). Examples: * Half-Vampire and Half vampire (for this one, i'd suggest a third spelling, Half-vampire -- no capital V after the hyphen) * Vampanese and Vampaneze * Vampaneze Lord and Vampeneze Lord * Shancus and Shancus Von, Urcha Von, and Lilia Von (for this last one, wouldn't a separate page for each be better?) I'd be happy to consolidate them for you if you can indicate which is your preferred (correct) spelling — Game widow 18:43, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :Than ks for pointing them out to me. I have added a new section to the Vampire article instead of a new article and redirected them. I have redirected others too. I deleted the Shancus Von, Urcha Von etc. page as it would be better in three articles. Thanks, ☆The Solar Dragon (talk)☆ 09:37, October 27, 2009 (UTC) ::My pleasure :D — Game widow 15:18, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Template:Infobox Character I hope you don't mind but i changed the text color in the headers (only) to white as i could not see the black text on the dark green background — Game widow 16:38, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :No, I don't mind. I was thinking of doing it but never got around to it. ☆The Solar Dragon (talk)☆ 18:21, October 27, 2009 (UTC) More stuff Good news then. So on to the next issue! There really should be a category for "stuff", like the ship and the Kah-Gash, etc. What would you like that category to be named ? Also, what is TES (mentioned in the article Life's A Beach)? — Game widow 17:49, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :1. The category should be named Miscellaneous or something. 2. I do not know what TES is. Sorry. ☆The Solar Dragon (talk)☆ 19:20, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ::Aha! found TES, it's the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Times_Educational_Supplement 'T'imes 'E'ducational 'S'upplement] — Game widow 22:29, November 2, 2009 (UTC) New link colours I agree that the "visited" colour is a bit much :) ... i'll see what i can do about that! — Game widow 21:07, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. ☆The Solar Dragon (talk)☆ 08:46, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ::Test number one is on place, do a Ctrl-F5 if you don't see it yet — Game widow 16:51, November 2, 2009 (UTC) New skin for the wiki How about a new skin for the wiki, instead of all that whiteness ? We have several guys on the wikia staff who are real wizards with that stuff and could make this wiki look a whole lot spiffier. You get to choose the colour scheme, of course, and have final say on what it looks like. What do you say? — Game widow 16:56, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :How about a blood red then. Will fit in with all of the horror subjects on the wiki. I think that it may look good as I hate the whiteness. It is too... white. ☆The Solar Dragon (talk)☆ 17:17, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ::Sounds great to me, i am coordinating with the design team to see what we can do for you! — Game widow 19:05, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :::OK then. When will it be ready? ☆The Solar Dragon (talk)☆ 21:04, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::It will probably take a week or two, but I'll see what i can do to speed things up :) — Game widow 22:28, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :::::OK then. ☆The Solar Dragon (talk)☆ 05:42, November 3, 2009 (UTC) new templates While we're waiting for the new skin, i made you some templates for The Saga of Darren Shan volumes, like the ones you have for the Demonata (series) * Template:Cx01 * Template:Cx02 * Template:Cx03 * Template:Cx04 * Template:Cx05 * Template:Cx06 * Template:Cx07 * Template:Cx08 * Template:Cx09 * Template:Cx10 * Template:Cx11 * Template:Cx12 :Thanks. I was meaning to make them soon but you saved me the hassle. Thanks. ☆The Solar Dragon (talk)☆ 21:27, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ya big softie I may have been far more harsh with vandals than your stated policy :) — Game widow 22:02, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :Well, i think it looks better for the wiki to not have so many blocked users. It works with only having to block a couple of users a month. I used this method on the Futurama wiki and it works fine. It also serves for accidental blocks. I once blocked a user but was wrong for doing so. With a warning, they can state their innocence. ☆The Solar Dragon (talk)☆ 22:13, November 5, 2009 (UTC) new skin I'm very glad you like it, there are still some things to tweak, but the main look is in place :) — Game widow 11:04, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :And sorry to hear about your finger, hope it's nothing serious! — Game widow 16:20, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ::It is now twice its original size both in width and height. Really not nice and it is slow to type as my whole left hand hurts now. ☆The Solar Dragon (talk)☆ 16:23, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :::Wow, what did you do to it?? ... and the "hover" color for the sidebar navigator should be fixed now — Game widow 16:51, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::Aha, i see what you mean ... fixing it, then when i'm done, you need to do Ctrl-F5 to see the change — Game widow 17:01, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :::::Ok then. Thanks. ☆The Solar Dragon (talk)☆ 17:01, November 6, 2009 (UTC) OK, it should be better now, try Ctrl-F5 and let me know — Game widow 17:11, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Demonata character infobox Hi again, just wondering if you want a custom character infobox for the Demonata series, or if you plan to use the basic character infobox? If you want a custom one, then just let me know which fields you would like it to have and i can make one — Game widow 20:46, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :No point. I made the character one to be universal with the movie info for if a movie does come out in future. I could make an infobox if I wanted but it is fine the way it is. thanks anyway. ☆The Solar Dragon (talk)☆ 20:47, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Clarification What would be the difference between People with Lycanthropy and Werewolves ? — Game widow 18:59, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :People with Lycanthropy would be people suffering from it but not full werewolves yet. I don't think there is need for two categories though, remove the People with Lycanthropy category. ☆The Solar Dragon (talk)☆ 21:02, November 10, 2009 (UTC)